gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Vine
Vine is the deity of obsession, rumors and trickery. Appearance They appear around fourteen to sixteen in age, depending upon their mood and how much they believe they can blame their personality on their ‘age’. They seem of Indian heritage. Vine has light brown skin with a few freckles scattered along only her wrists. Their hair is black in colour, around just below ear length, and in an almost permanently disheveled state, hair always falling into her face with her tucking it back. It vaguely resembles a bob cut - that’s to say, it must have been one at some point. They like naturally growing it out instead of varying its length, then setting it back to the almost shoulder length whenever it brushes anywhere past. Their eyes are an off putting bright green, always glowing and twinkling with a new trick in mind. Their build looks small for their age, wiry with knees and elbows covered with scrapes and dirt that suits a person wild enough to climb on too-tall trees, as a god, then deal happily with the consequences instead of healing. Whenever they tap into their power of obsession, their eyes gain a pinkish glow. Shoes, Vine says, are for cowards who wish not to feel it when you accidentally step on a particularly careless ant. On top of this, she wears a lighter green cardigan that usually slips off of her shoulders unknowingly, or sometimes she ties it around her shoulders. The cardigan’s excessively soft, you could probably sleep in it, and has pockets in impossible places to stuff various trinkets. Most pockets are just connected to the tree house Personality Childish is the easiest way to describe her. They’re always grinning and snickering, even in inappropriate situations - especially in inappropriate situations. Natural at lying. Being a trickster and all, she’s prone to not only inserting lies in situations that don’t require any, and also preferring out of the box solutions to situations that don’t require any. Quite judgemental, at least when it comes to people who don’t support them in their trickery and other ventures. Speaking of which, Vine’s always down to do anything as long as it ends in a laugh, or ends with her having the last laugh. Although not fond of mortals for reasons they don’t understand and don’t bother to comprehend, they’re fascinated by their lives. Every now and then, Vine decides to make a particular place, activity, or even a person a target and study all they can about them. They also have a habit of creating baseless rumours in small towns and watching the chaos unfold after. Ever a storyteller. If they were to actually tell stories to someone, that is to say. Most of the time they just end up making elaborate, wild lies - ones that would be entertaining if penned down. Strangely secretive. Vine seems open and extroverted at first glance, but they’re a carefully constructed mountain of secrets that could collapse if not held together in the elaborate way they do. Not especially great at understanding the emotions of others. Vine has a habit of dismissing her own emotions until they supposedly ‘go away’, or shrugging them off with jokes, so she deals with others’ the same way. She expects others to, too, dismiss them away and assumes that they’re helping with them whenever they do. Powers Control of Rumors As the controller of the spreading and creation of rumours, false or true (but generally false), Vine’s capable of creating eyes and ears and mouths out of whatever size they prefer by plucking the designs on their clothes off. They can cover as much distance as Vine pleases, though it weakens her ability to observe with certain distances covered. With the help of these, she can hear, see, or speak wherever and whenever she wants to - of course, only one of the three, depending upon which one she’s chosen. While the simple idea of shouting something in the middle of the town square doesn’t sound particularly godlike, Vine has the ability to make whatever rumor she chooses appear true to the listener, even to the point where she can use the devious mouths to personally implant rumours into the heads of whomever she wishes. Mostly, though, they just make it so that they have a bunch of eyes hovering around them, and, such that whenever they disappear, it’s in a swarm of flying eyes. So, like, a really questionable vampire. Probability Manipulation As for being the deity of trickery, Vine’s capable of manipulating the element of probability. It’s a passive power, and one that Vine deems too complicated to use much. With this particular ability, she can increase the possibility of events that are deemed impossible, or at least, unlikely. When in the mood, they use this to make a mortal win a lottery, and when not, to make it absolutely certain that everyone notices her pranks. Less-used and almost invisible is a good way to describe this. This, mostly, is used to make sure that all of Fox’s familiars are always brought to life entirely properly and without any troubles. Obsession Forever idolised by seamstresses everywhere, (no, they aren’t) Vine can, with just the outward motion of her fingers, create a bright pink thread from their hands that they need to attach to the obsessed and object of fixation - this thread is only visible to deities. Once attached, the obsessed is completely inclined to lose care for anything except their object of obsession and protect it with their very lives. Again, although this particular power carries possibly frightening connotations, all Vine does with these is, at most, make a mortal obsessed with a pebble and promptly throw it into a river. The charm can be undone with a snip motion of the fingers by Vine directed at the thread. Strangely enough, every time they do this, they gain a pinkish scar on their fingers. It’s not an injury and heals just after a while, but Vine’s very careful as to not gain too many scars all at once. And although the thread needs to only touch the objects, Vine has a habit of tying them into a little bow. (It looks pretty! they insist). Domain An elegantly constructed tree house that moves wherever it - or, rather, wherever Vine pleases, which is where she finds the source of her latest fixation to be. It’s furnished elaborately with furniture that doesn’t suit the owner, really. Since the tree house can also change its internal appearance, Vine decidedly uses gaudy furniture, all with animal prints and glitter and spikes and thorns if she wishes. Relationships (WIP? I guess?) Fox They're her best friend! And . . . probably, their only friend? Who knows. They met Fox as a mortal, when she asked them for a blue ambrosia flower at the time of her death, and, in return, get eternal protection and gifts from her as a deity. They don't remember ''any of this, but there's no other way they could've become a deity in the first place, and Fox is constantly aiding the trickery deity in their mortal bothering endeavors, so who could ask for more. She trusts them, and only them, to always have their back. [[Specter|'Specter']] Upon (barely) meeting the other deity, Vine attempted to convince them that they were from the 'Vegetable Lovers Association', and carving pumpkins to life for a good cause. Though not by them, Specter was later gifted with a pet pumpkin to take care of - and Vine plans to pop in whenever they can to make sure he's being ''taken good care of. Mostly, they just find them kind of gullible, with how easily they believed her lie. [[Galaxian Explosion|'Galaxian Explosion']] Popularly dubbed 'Tyrant Toddler'. On first meeting, their expectation was just for him to teleport them to the place where they were going to commit Vegetable Crimes, but Vine ended up being unexpectedly impressed by his persuasion. Currently, they're in the process of attempting to recruit him to their Mortal Crimes Squad. Result: Failure but they'd like to call it inconclusive Trivia * They're biromantic bisexual! * Fox periodically teaches them memes because they both find mortal culture weird and observing worthy. They only know how to t-pose and they ''will ''assert their dominance over everyone else. * Their domain is permanently flooding with pumpkins. Somehow, Vine remembers all of their names. * Despite their dislike/slight curiosity for mortals, Vine's never thought about harming or injuring them in any way, and would probably be vaguely creeped out but not unsupportive if anyone introduces the idea. Category:Deity Category:Nonbinary Category:Forumer